This invention relates to electric motors, particularly multi-rotor, multi-stator of the pancake family. Electric motors have been the mainstay of our way of life for over a hundred years and I suspect that they will be here for many more. Electric motors are manufactured in more ways, shapes, and sizes than one can imagine. However there must be improvements to the over-all efficiency of the electric motor before it can compete with the challenges of our dwindling natural resources. The electric motor in its best design set the stage for 746 watts per horsepower.
The force tending to move a conductor across the magnetic field is (F=Bli) in Newtons. Where B is measured in Webbers per meter2, length is measured in meters, and current is measured in amperes. Let us suppose that if B can be increased by 10, then F must increase by 10. The formula for uncoupled inductors in series is (Lt=L1+L2+L3+ . . . ). The effective inductance of two in-phase series-connected inductances is determined by using the formula (Lt=L1+L2+2M). This can be accomplished by placing the magnetic field in series in a continuous loop. There is a need for lighter, more powerful and more efficient electric machines that can be adaptable to many applications.